The Strange Disappearance of Kyoya Ootori
by DoughnutDistress
Summary: Kyoya's gone missing! The rest of the host club go on a search to find him. Will they ever get him back?
1. Chapter 1

The mood was unusually low amongst the host club. You could almost hear the sad violins in the background. Nobody was excited about Haruhi's commoner coffee today.  
>"What are we going to do?" Haruhi broke the silence.<br>"We could put up missing posters." Honey suggested. He was holding his Usa-chan very tightly. At this point in time, everyone agreed it wasn't a bad idea.

Kyoya Ootori, the person who really ran the host club, had been missing for a few days now and everyone was starting to get anxious. Who knows what could have happened to him?

* * *

><p>They were all working hard. Mori, Honey and Usa-chan were all having a tea party, Tamaki was growing mushrooms in a corner, Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their usual twincesty things and Haruhi was busy being a commoner.<p>

At this point, Kyoya had only been missing for a couple of days. Everyone was getting a little worried, especially Tamaki. Kyoya never missed a single day of school or the host club. They were all just hoping he'd come back soon and everything would be all right.  
>It wasn't.<p>

They were running out of tea-sets and their financial situation was getting worse and worse. Things had become so grim they even had to close the host club.

They'd asked around if they'd seen him, but no one knew anything. Not even his parent's did, not that they noticed him before he went missing.

That brings us to the present. The school plastered with missing person posters. What was left of the host club waiting by the telephone on the edge of their seats, waiting for it to ring.  
>That usually obnoxious ringing sounded like heaven on earth to them. It couldn't even ring twice before it was picked up by Tamaki.<p>

The call was over just as quickly as it had started. Tamaki's face was fearful, everyone else looked concerned. "They said they know where Kyoya is." He begun. No one cheered, they knew there was a catch. "They'll give him back if we do what they say."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I really wanted to post this earlier but things didn't work out that way. Here it is though (even if it is a little late) the second chapter of 'The Strange Disappearance of Kyoya Ootori'

* * *

><p>They were all relieved that they knew he wasn't dead. Although they had no idea what the kidnappers were going to do with him.<p>

"Let's just wait until they tell us what they want before we make any decisions." Haruhi said, trying to be as calm as possible.

The host club tried going back to being as normal as possible. They re-opened the host club, all of the females were extremely relieved to see their beautiful host's again. Tamaki looked like his mood had lifted a bit. Either that or he was just pretending for the sake of the girls.

It wasn't unusual to get new guests visiting the club, so no one thought anything of this strange individual. She'd been attending since Kyoya's disappearance and was always very quiet. Today, she'd bought a package with her. It was a small box sealed tightly with tape. The way she was holding it made it look very important.  
>"What have you got there, Zuka-chan?" Tamaki was sure is wasn't Valentine's Day yet. No one else had given him a gift yet.<br>The strange girl thrusted the box into his hands and ran off. He stared at it, dumbfounded. For some reason he felt ike he should wait and open it with everyone else.

The rest of the day felt like torture for Tamaki. He so badly wanted to know all the secrets that this tightly sealed box held. He knew better than to open it, even if he did try a couple of times.

"An audio tape?" Hikaru and Kaoru both said in unison, giving the object a curious look.  
>Mori entered the room, followed by Honey. He set an old audio player onto the table beside the tape.<br>"Do you think she was the one who kidnapped him?" Honey asked, taking a seat with Mori.  
>Tamaki was quite certain she wasn't. "No, the voice on the phone was a man." He answered as he put the tape into the player. "Everyon ready?" He was acting oddly serious. This obviously meant a lot to him.<p>

They all nodded, to afraid to speak and Tamaki played the tape.

At first there was only static, followed by a low hum that eventually got louder until it was clear that someone was speaking. What they were saying wasn't so clear, it was like a whole other language. The speech ceased and the static faded. Then there was an annoying series of beeps. Those eventually stopped too.

That was the end of the tape.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyoya!" Tamaki wailed as he was comforted by the twins.  
>"It's okay, boss." Kaoru started.<br>"We'll get him back." Hikaru finished. This didn't help Tamaki at all. If anything, if only made the situation worse. He continued to sob loudly. Although he was exaggerating, he really did miss Kyoya heaps.

* * *

><p>His usually perfectly neat clothes were now stained with all sorts of things. His beautiful, unblemished skin; now bruised and beaten.<p>

Kyoya had been held captive in the dark room for almost two months now; chained to a wall and blindfolded for the better half of those months.

He was terrified the no one would find him but he was confident they wanted to keep him alive, for some reason. They'd always make sure he had the basic necessities, and they'd even let him out of the musty room for air sometimes (even if he had to keep the blindfold on.)

The beatings they gave him; however, pushed him to the limit. They'd show no mercy with their blows and lashed. He was utterly determined to make it through this; for his friends

* * *

><p>"It's too bad that tape didn't help us, I thought we were onto something." Haruhi said, everyone nodded their heads slowly in agreement.<br>The cassette player still sat on the table, with the mysterious tape lying next to it.

Hikaru and Kaoru both suspected that it did contain clues, but they might just have to work to understand them. They were planning to take it home and analyse it better.

Tamaki also had plans, he was going to ask the mysterious girl-who gave them the tape- a few questions. She might be able to help them find Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry this chapter was so late. I've broken free from my writers block now so expect chapters more frequently... maybe.


	4. Updates and Other Important Things

Sorry everyone! The next part of Kyoya's Disappearance will be really late due to my writers block. Although, ideas from the readers would be speed this up. I'd really like to see where you think the story will go next. (Also, sorry that I left it on a minor cliff hanger)  
>Much love, DoughnutDistress<p>

* * *

><p>I have finally begun actually writing the fourth installment of Kyoya's Disappearance! I'm thinking I should rename this to 'Excuses why I haven't posted in a while'... But nevertheless; please don't give up on me yet, you will have your fictions soon!<br>Much love, DoughnutDistress


End file.
